


Power Of Love

by lestat_jesse



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Love, Hate Sex, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestat_jesse/pseuds/lestat_jesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Charles has seen her little sister and husband. Cuba was the last time she had seen them her heart was broken. She of course wasn't alone for long and she decides to keep this a secret. But when Raven and Erik come back into her life everything changes for her and her secret forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charles Pov 

 

When Raven an d Erik had left me bleeding to death on that beach it was time stopped. Like nothing no longer mattered when I couldn't feel my legs panic filled me and mixed with my other emotions as I heard everyone else's thoughts. My head hurt so much from what I had just done to the man who had haunted Erik ' s life for so long. I cried out in even more pain as I blacked out as I heard the kids cries of worry. When I woke up I was in the hospital and I freaked out wondering if I had lost all feelings in my legs.  
Hank put his hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down as I looked at him. He smiled at me and that was when relief filled me I had not lost my legs. I smiled thanking god for that fact but I knew Erik had marked me for the rest of my life. I was now alone yes I had the kids that now needed me more than anything now that Erik was gone so I had to put my emotions on hold. "Mrs. Lehnsherr I have some good news." The doctor said as he walked into the room. I looked between hank and the doctor with a confused look in eyes.  
I wondered what else he could tell me that would make me happy I thought to myself. "Well as you know the bullet missed your spine completely. But when we did the blood test and it showed that you are about two weeks pregnant. " The doctor said to me causing me to stiffen. I placed my hands on my still flat stomach realizing that Erik had left me with something amazing. Tears of happiness filled me as I looked at my friend hank as he smiled back at me. I had always wanted a family but that dream had left me when I found out I was different from everyone else. Then my mom got pregnant with my step father child and I was no longer alone for Raven was like me.  
When Kurt died in a car accident and years later our mother died in her drunk state. I took her in after I had graduated from college, she seemed happy. I let her open show her true self hoping that this would make her happy but deep down she wanted more. My dream of having children and a family came back when I met Erik our relationship moved fast. We had gotten married then he left with my sister and now I was pregnant with his child. Since Erik had decided to kill humans I didn't want our child to be caught in the cross fire so the best thing was to keep him or her a secret from my own husband who I love more than anything but not more than the safety of our unborn child.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles decides she has to protect her child from Erik ' s new life. Even if that means Erik never knows that he has a child is fine with her. Hank buds cerebro while the rest of the kids learn how to live with only Charles.

Four Weeks later 

 

I had to stay in the hospital for four weeks not only to recover from surgery and learn to walk again. Even though the bullet missed my spine the surgery to get the bullet out made it so I had to learn how to have balance. While I was recovering my head kept trying to find out if I should tell Erik. I knew deep down my husband had every right to know he had a hand on creating a child. But then my heart stopped me from reaching out with my mind to locate Raven to tell her the good news.  
I decided to keep my child from Erik that night before I was supposed to leave the hospital. I had protect him or her from Erik's new life choices that could get our kid killed. Maybe I was also protecting him or her from Erik himself because he or she could get their hearts broken because he wasn't what they wanted him to be. The next day I was so relieved to be out of the white walled prison and happy to be back home. Even if the halls were more empty now that Erik and Raven were gone.   
That sad thought didn't keep me from being happy for in just a matter of 8 months the house would have more guests. My heart swelled knowing that soon I would have the very last thing Erik had left for me before ripping himself out of my life forever. Hank and the other kids had started cleaning my room and getting another room ready. I gaped in shock when I walked into the nursery Alex and hank built for the child. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at the baby's room and suddenly it hit me that Erik should be here for this.  
I placed my hands once again on my still flat stomach for comfort knowing that I had a piece of Erik still with me. I whipped the tears from my cheeks as Hank then grabbed my hand and walked me down to what had at one time been the basement. In its place was the machine cerebro that had helped us find the other mutants. I smiled at him as he smiled back at me knowing that this would make me happy. I still didn't know if I wanted to turn this place into a school or not. Alex and Sean of course tried to talk me into it like a million times.  
I hated that they felt like they had to walk on egg shells around me all because Erik was gone. And they didn't have that male figure in their lives anymore. I hated that they had to find some way of moving on from him because now it was like he never existed in this house. They had no idea that Erik had left most of clothes here in his room where I now stay to be closer to the man I still love with my entire being. I would hold his shirt to my chest while I slept so I could feel him next me in my dreams. That was all I really had left of that man who had helped me see that there was much more to me than anyone truly knew even him.


	3. Birthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins of the two most powerful mutants are born. Erik and Raven sense something has changed in the Xavier Fortress. So they decide to pay their once close friends an unexpected visit. That changes things forever.

The months flew by and also blurred on as we rushed to turn the castle or fortress into a school. We had found that we had to build onto the castle more to make enough room for about three hundred students and training rooms for the special x-men crew some of the students would have the honor of joining. My stomach became b rounder and rounder as the due date crept closer and closer towards us. In this new busy life we were now living in I had spaced that Raven and Erik could be a threat to our new lives.  
I never suspected that two months after I gave to my child they would unexpectedly show up on our door step. It had almost been a year since Erik and Raven had left us and it was a silent day when the anniversary of Cuba came and went. The students would joining the school in the fall and so much still had to be done. But I decided to not let any of this stress me out as the due date came closer. With the due date just a week away I was now on bed rest after the baby tried to come early when August had just began. I suddenly felt huge pains coming from my womb I knew right away that my child was now coming.  
Hank and Alex woke with a start when I projected my pain into their heads. They caning into my room with all the things we needed to make a little hospital. I grabbed Sean ' s awaiting hand as another round of pain hit me causing me actually scream in pain as I pushed as hard as I could. "Push Charles." Hank said as I looked up from my chest and glared at him. This shut him up as he sank down and decided that I knew some what of what I was doing. I cried out once again as two hours passed of me screaming on pain and pushing that finally the baby was out of my body. I laid my head down on the pillows and in relief that I was finally done with the pain. "Charles you are going to have to push again there is another one." Hank said causing me to look at him in utter shock. Sean was cleaning the first baby off when another round of pain filled me causing me once more cry out in pain.  
What I remembered of this time was like a marathon of pain for it coming at me like a bull that was charging people. And then 6 hours later a baby cried a as it finally came out of my baby I felt exhausted. It was like I had spent the whole day running without any breaks in between. I was finally allowed to hold my children and I instantly fell in love with my son and daughter. I named my daughter Lyrica Marie Xavier after my grandmother and my son David Brian Xavier after Erik's father and my father. I knew that Erik I'd he had been there would have been happy with the names I had given our children. Two months later Hank opened the door and that was when our world crumbled down around us Erik and Raven had finally come home.


	4. Love Takes Over Mind

"Raven. Erik." Hank stuttered out as he looked at the two very different people. It was strange for me to see my husband looking like a criminal now even knowing that there so much more to him than this. Erik didn't look at anyone else but me, his hazel eyes bore into my soul like he somehow knew that I was keeping something from him. I closed my eyes knowing that later I would regret ever doing this for the man who had turned his back on me.  
"Let them in Hank." I said as I opened my eyes to look  
at my sister and my husband. Raven was now walking around naked in her true form not caring what anyone else thought. It sickened me to see them like this as Raven and Erik stepped into the house that had once welcomed them as their family. That was when the babies cried at the top of their lunges. I closed my eyes as I heard Sean ' s foot steps getting closer and closer to us. I knew then that my secret would be out and that I would now have another form of war on my hands. Erik's eyes widened as he watched me grabbed the twins and nurse them in front of him like he was not in the room.  
I knew right then that he was the first of the two that figured it all out his face changed from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. He stepped closer to me when I was done giving the kids what they needed I handed Sean the twins as he put them in the play pin so he could also Erik's reaction to the fact that he was a father. His hazel eyes darkened with rage as he had eyes only for me and then that was when it was like a light bulb was going off in raven's head. I knew then that she two had figured put a that she was an aunt and that I had not planned on ever telling her.  
"Erik let's go into the study for more privacy." I said as he nodded his head and walked into the study behind me. I decided to ignore Alex and Hank's protests to me being alone with my own husband, Erik waved his hand and this caused the door to close and lock. Leaving us alone with no way for anyone else to say or doing anything. I took a deep breath knowing that he was going to possibly yell at me for keeping his children from him. But I was very shocked when instead his lips crashed onto mine taking them and me by surprise. His hands caused my shirt and pants to fall off as I looked at him in shock but then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as I pushed the latest of closes off his body. I let him pull me to floor as he laid himself on top of me and he began to get reunited with my body as I moaned beneath him as he took my body with lips and love.


	5. Seduction Turns Sour

I moaned as he took me there on the floor of my study. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I arched my back getting as close to him as I could. Right then on this moment I realized just how much I had truly missed him and this. I closed my eyes as he kissed and sucked on my neck as I groaned underneath him. We both came at the same time as I began to breath heavily as Erik looked at me with anger still in his hazel eyes.   
This caused me to pause in my desire state of my mind to wonder what this moment truly was about. Had he done this for the kids? I asked myself as I suddenly began to panic. I pushed my mind to connect with the twins and then when I found them I was finally able to calm my fast beating in my chest. But I was still wondering what he was truly up to now that he had come back to his fake self. "How long did you think you could keep them from me?" Erik asked me loudly as I was finally recovered from the seduction. I narrowed my eyes at him as he redress ed himself as he looked at me as well.   
"For as long as I had to. I love you Erik but the life you have chosen would make our children targets all because you want a war with people who have no idea we even exist." I shouted at him as he stiffened at my words. That what I had just was true and as much as he hated to admit that was right he it was true as well. He sat back down on the floor hard as he threw that ridiculous helmet on the floor and looked at me with a look of sadness and understanding.   
I reached out and placed a hand on his hand that was now on the floor. He looked at me and then his eyes darkened with lust as he grabbed my head and crashed our lips together once more as we laid back on the floor and went at each other like wild animals. For the first time months we finally understood each other so much that we were able to reconnect with each other. When we were done we had to tell everyone that we were not only back together but that we were going to be a team. Erik had to try to figure out his to tell Raven and his other brotherhood members he was leaving. Our world's were now changed forever and nothing was ever going to be the same ever again.


	6. Blinded By Love

People had told me when I had first married Erik that I needed to be careful. But I had loved Erik with all of my heart and I knew Erik better than anyone. No matter how much at first I didn't like the fact that Erik and I were still bonded all because of me trying to save him in the sea that year and a half ago. Now Erik was here and I felt maybe things were going to change.  
But Raven was the issue l, I knew from just the surface of her mind. That she is in love with my husband and wanted what I had. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks as I thought about my relationship with my little half sister and now here she was acting like our mother. A selfish woman who believed that she deserved everything in the world without working for it. Erik grabbed my hand letting me know he was here for me as we moved into this new chapter of our life.   
"Your not doing this because of the children right?" I asked him as he sighed and sat down on one of my chairs in my study. He pulled me with him as he looked me in the eye. I knew then that he was going to tell me the truth about what was happening between us. My heart started pounding in my chest as I waited for the moment the world fell out from under me. "I have been in love with you Charles Xavier. In a way it has to do with the kids but mostly you because for so long after my parents died and shaw had tortured me that I couldn't have any of this. Thank you for believing in me." Erik said as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss as he moaned.   
That was when I knew that we had to talk to the our family before things got heated once again between us. I pushed myself away even though I suddenly felt the loss of his warmth and love. He grabbed my hand as we sighed and opened the door. Raven had her hands on her naked blue skin as she looked at us with narrowed eyes. Hank and Alex smiled as it hit them that Erik and I were back together. Raven on the other hand didn't want to see the truth right in front of her eyes. He squeezed my hand knowing that we had to do this together and at least we had each other to support and lean on each other.


	7. Confrontation

I stiffened when Raven raised her eye brows at us as Erik placed his arm in front of me like he was protecting me from her. She gaped at Erik realizing then what his was and I could see the hurt written all over her face as she looked at me with a look of betrayal. Like I had taken something from her, my heart clenched in my chest as I saw her look. It was like two months ago when I told her to go with Erik so she could have the things she had always wanted.  
But I had never imagined she would want the man I loved till now. Had she always been like this? I asked myself as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. Erik put his other hand on my right shoulder like he could somehow sense how I truly feeling. "So it's her that you want?" Raven asked Erik as he eyes turned gold like she was deathly angry. But there was one thing they didn't know when I had been wounded my telepathy got more powerful and right now I could sense what she wanted to do to Erik. Anger filled me that she would hurt my children's father in my own house. Raven cried out in pain as she looked at me in shock now realizing who was doing this.  
Erik looked at me from over his shoulder as his hazel eyes widened in shock knowing I was protecting him. In all reality I was the only one in this room that could truly restrain her. She looked up at me with her gold eyes trying to beg me to stop for fear she would die. "Sleep." I commanded her as her eyes widened and then she fell to the ground. Then I let go of her mind once she was no longer a threat to the people I cared about most on this world. Erik put his down to his side as he looked at me with a smile on his face. He grabbed me and pulled me into his body as he kissed My forehead letting me know that he was here for me. That he was sorry for leaving me for all those months and then letting me feel Shaw ' s pain. In all reality it made me a hell of a lot more powerful than I had ever believed possible. Alex walked over to Raven's now unconscious body and picked her then carried her to a part of the house that would allow her to leave in the morning. She would find it nearly impossible to not follow this order.


	8. All Out In The Open

When everything with Raven had been taken I could see the looks Hank, Alex, and Sean were giving each other. I glanced quickly at Erik to see that he too had the looks between the three of them. I knew deep down that this was the time to tell the truth to let them what was happening. After everything they had down for me and my children they deserved that much. They had become the family I had always longed for and wanted since I had been 4 years old after watching my father burn to death in front of me.  
That was when my Telepathy had come out and I heard something that no child should ever hear their mother and the supposed best friend of my father plotting the death of my own father. That was things had changed for me in that one act of murder betrayal I had loaded my heart away then I had met Erik and he had changed everything for me yes Raven had helped me a little. But she had always wanted more, like she didn't quite feel she belonged in my life or maybe she just didn't want to be in the first place.  
Tears rolled down my cheeks at the thought it had been a year or so since she had left. It was now time to look towards the future and for her actions today she had proven to us all that she wasn't apart of it. I motioned with my hand for all of them to follow me into my father's study that was my study. Alex being the last one in the room shut the doors behind us all and looked at Erik and I As we sat down in the same seat together knowing that it was time to talk. "As you all know Erik and I have twins. Erik also has just found out he is the father. While we were in this study we agreed he has the right to be apart of their lives and mine. I understand all of you will be hesitant to accept this new changed. But he has assured me that he has left the criminal past behind him and we all work together for our future." I said as Sean looked at us with a huge grin came across his lips.   
Alex also equally happy for he had always looked at Erik as a father figure. I looked over at Hank to see a worried look on his face. I sighed knowing what the true problem was and knowing how to make it better. He had been the only one to take Erik really hard because Erik and I had been the only ones who had accepted him for him. Even after he became the beast Erik had still accepted him making him feel better about himself. I opened my mouth to say something but Erik beat me too it I shut my mouth and turned to Erik. "I am sorry Hank for leaving. I was foolish to think that my way of thinking was going to work. When what all of you are doing will in the long work better. " Erik said as Hank looked at him with tears rolling down his cheeks. He threw himself in his arms and hugged it out as the rest of us breathed a sigh of relief.


	9. Allies

In the months that followed the reunion of Erik and I things went from good to bad we had not seen what had been right in front of our face the entire time. Raven and the newly funded brotherhood attacked us in the middle of the night, thank god for Hank and his smartness. If it hadn't of been for him we would never have known that we could have been killed in our sleep, he had instilled alarm systems around the Manson just in case of an attack. Erik and I sat bolt up in bed when a bomb went off right outside of the door, but with our reinforced doors they didn't open. I grabbed my scattered clothes off the floor as Erik moved to do the same as well, I placed my fingers to my head and got inside of Emma's head for the first even though she was in her crystallized form. It didn't matter anymore I had become ten times more powerful after we had confronted and beat Erik's teacher of sorts. She gasped when she felt me inside her head from my bedroom I could tell from her expression it was a mixture of surprise and shock as I whispered "sleep", her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the ground. Erik stiffened as he watched what I had just then a smile came across his face as he realized we were no longer powerless. We ran out of the room thinking one down and 7 more to go, we ran to the front as I looked around to see if Sean, Hank, and Alex were behind us. We had to do this as a team or they would be able to tear us a part I thought to everyone as they came up to our side. They nodded there heads, I could tell that they had on their suits just like Erik and I. I smiled at them as Hank cried out and turned into his beast form looking back at us with a toothy grin, he then opened the door as Erik rose up in the air. I got inside of Azazel's head and he cried out in pain as everyone turned, and looked at me in shock. He fell to the ground as he released Sean, I then waved my hand so he was now on his back still crying out in pain realizing that I could stop this fight before it had begun.  
I was admitting this for the first time in forever that we were out numbered, but I also knew who was my little sister's weakness and decided to pull an Erik and use him against her. Raven looked at me in shock and horror as she let Alex drop to the ground not quite believing I was doing this, as I continued to torture Azazel in his mind like when she had left me on that beach in Cuba. Anger filled me when I remembered how the sister I had raised and taken into my home had abandoned me to this fate or the fate I had had almost went through. That she had truly not cared about me as much as I would have loved to have thought, I looked at her yellow eyes as she got angry. I waved my hand and his pain stopped, I then waited to see what she would and if I would have to display my true power once more. She growled at me a pleased sense filled my body as she lept at me but what she hadn't expected was that I had been prepared for her and got inside her head again. She froze as she looked at me in shock as I used my hand to cause her to fall to her knees as she cried out in pain. I walked closer to her as she looked at me for the first time in our entire lives with fear, this didn't affect me like it probably should have. "You have no idea what pain is sister. You are mad because I sheltered you from the world, I protected you from being taken. From being experimented on if you don't believe me then ask Erik. I loved you and gave you a home maybe I shouldn't because you were right I care to much. I got that message load and clear when you left me on that beach a year go bleeding from a gun shot wound which I almost died from." I shouted at her as she looked at me with even more shock. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered that day, I clenched my hand which caused her to fall to the ground screaming in pain. Erik grabbed my hand as I looked at him breaking my concentration so this made me release Raven as she sighed in relief as Erik pulled into his arms. I sobbed into his arms as I sank into his body and he picked me up caring me into the house looking at Raven making sure she wouldn't harm anyone while we were away.


	10. Defending Our Own

Erik had been too trusting, thinking that her sigh of relief had anything to do with surrendering. He was dead wrong once Erik had turned his back on her was when she stroked using Angel attack us. Her fire balls from her mouth almost blasted us sky high if I had not heard their plan in my head. Everything from that year in Cuba had changed everything inside me. I was able to read people's minds at a much more mile radius than ever before and I could enter people's minds to cause them pain like never before.  
I waved my hand and stopped the fire balls in mid air. Oh yeah I also forgot to mention my telepathy also changed to telekinesis on top of all the powers I already had. Raven gaped at me when I looked at her and waved my hand causing the fire balls to change directions before I would have had a problem with this kind of act a year ago. But Raven had come to my home that was now housing kids and my kids were here so now I had to protect them. I waved my hand once more this caused the fire balls to blast them. I heard them crying in pain, I had to make my fax blank of all emotion as I looked on. Hank and Alex looked at me with understanding in there eyes.  
Erik looked at me with understanding and sadness that it had come down to this. What Raven had no idea about was that I had contacted Moria about this attack. And right this minute the CIA were on there way to arrest them. The American government had decided to not experiment on mutants but I had helped them find a way to make there powers go away while in jail. This would sadly be Raven and her friends fate for what she had decided to do tonight. She would never be able to forgive me for this but in my head she had made her bed when she had betrayed us all. That was when the sirens were heard and Raven looked at with her yellows filling with hurt and a feeling of being betrayed. The CIA agents launched there guns on them shock the offending mutants with tranquilizers that would put them to sleep and make there powers dorment. Sometimes in life you had to make the hard choices to protect your family. I had to sacrifice Raven and her goons for Erik's freedom. This was the only way that my kids who I had wanted to protect from Erik from the start would have their father. Who had proven over and over again was willing ti work with the humans as long as the agreed to treat mutants as humans as well. So far it was working in all of our favors expect for Raven. Moria walked over to us with a sad look in her eyes, "I know this was hard for you. But in the long run you have saved many lives for doing this." She said as Erik and I nodded she placed both hands on my one shoulder and the other on Erik's shoulder. Giving us what little comfort she had to give before she walked off to take the prisoners to jail.


	11. Chosing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial for Raven and the new brotherhood goes down in history as the first arrest of Mutant kind. Charles testifies against Raven and her new gang to save Erik from jail time. Feelings of mixed emotions go on between Charles and Erik as they decide to turn on family for new family.

Laid awake that night knowing in two days I would have to take the stand at Raven's trial so Erik would go free, it was a kind of hard choice. If Raven had nerve of attacked as she had last night I have no idea what I would have done for it would have proved that Raven still at least cared about my children and me. However, with the stunt she pulled last night I now realize she had never truly cared for me. No matter how much that knowledge now pains me, I had to do this for the promise of my children having their father. Last year I had promised myself to not let Erik ever find out, he was going to be a father but when he had suddenly showed up. One night looking just as handsome as he had been when we had first met and the day we had gotten married. My love had gotten in the way of my usually levelheaded self and made love to the only man I would ever truly love. However, when he had tried to protect me from Raven proved that what he had said was actually true and I could trust what he told me. When he took the helmet off his head and threw it to Hank so he could study to find out how it could block Telepathy, this had proven yet again that he wanted this family. Now I had to prove to him that I wanted to the same thing as I looked at Erik who was sleeping peacefully next to me with his arm thrown possessively over my wait. I smiled as I reached over and ran a hand over the side of his as he steered from his sleep for a second before he went back to sleep after having a nightmare. I had been the only in the past who had been able to calm him down when he was asleep having a nightmare. It would seem like that was still the case even a year later of separation, nothing really changes that much. My love for him for one thing did not change at all, which turned out to be a good thing in the end.  
He rolled over bumping into me as he opened his hazel eyes and looked at me with lust in those magnificent eyes of his. He moved his arm off my waist and reached up placing his hand on my face his eyes looked down at my lips then back to my eyes. My heart started pounding faster as he leaned in and crashed his lips on to mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him towards me then full on top of me as he gasped at my boldness. We hadn't done this in a long time so I wanted it now hard and fast rather than gentle and slow. We rolled around on the mattress fighting for dominance of who was going to be on top, as we did that clothes went flying in many directions in the huge room.  
Once we were both naked, Erik had eventually won the fight moved his lips from my mouth to my neck as I moaned. He then moved his lips to my nipples as he kissed, sucked , and then pinched them with his fingers leaving me a moaning mess. I withered on the mattress underneath him in pleasure as his hand went between our bodies and began rubbing my vagina. I groaned as I closed my eyes as gave myself over to him everything was moving so fast. That when next I woke maybe he was entering me as I moaned once more as he pounded me into the mattress. The head board hit the wall every time moved in and out of me. This was the best sex we had ever had I thought as I began to move against him as I screamed my release. However, Erik kept going as I moaned more louder and louder as he moved harder and faster.  
Later he came with a loud moan as I shook while he was inside me, I held him tight to me as I fell asleep finally.  
Two days later  
I walked into the court room in a black dress as I held Erik's hand tight trying to get his strength as he squeezed my hand back trying to give me some comfort. This day was going to be very hard for me, because I had to face the sister who I loved with all my heart and had tried to kill me. We walked into the room Raven was sitting in the front of the room with her lawyer, she turned and looked at me with her yellow eyes. This was the first time I had ever seen her in her human form it was nice to see her back to the person she had been when she had been "good" or had she always been like this asked myself.  
There was no words to describe the look she was giving me and how it made me feel. I had to be strong I knew that no matter how I felt about all of this. Erik looked at me I could tell he too had the same feelings going through his head. "Charles Lehnsherr please take the stand." The judge said. I nodded my head as I took my hand out of Erik's hand and walked to the stand refusing to look at Raven I found this was the only way to keep my strength up. I placed my hand on the book and repeated what the police officer said as I looked in front of me. Hank and Alex were also in the room letting me know that they were also here to give me support made me want to smile. However, I knew deep down that I could not smile I had to be serious throughout this day so that the judge would take what I had to say seriously. "Raven came to my house two nights ago, attacking my house that I have recently decided to turn into a school. She and her gang or Brotherhood tried to blast our door open but it failed. She is my adopted sister and I had always loved her even after our mother died so I had to raise her. It was just us for a long time maybe she was jealous of Erik when he came into our lives. She tried to kill Erik, Hank, Alex, Sean, my kids, the students at the school, and myself. I called the CIA for help knowing that they would be the only ones to help us." I said as Raven shook her head I could tell from the corner of my eyes.stepped down as I walked over to Erik all the while I could feel her eyes on me burning a hole in my back as I shivered. I closed my eyes wondering if I had made the right choice as other people took the stand testifying how violent Raven was. Hank also took the stand I could see the surprise look in Raven's eyes as he retold my story and the story from the first time she had tried to kill me. Making her look like a spoiled brat who wanted something she knew she couldn't this caused her to glare at him. The way she was acting right now was not helping her case any as her lawyer whispered something in her ear but all she did was shrug as if she did not care what he had to say to her. It was almost as if she had given up on herself, which made me wonder what she could have up her sleeve. It was not as if she could use her powers so there was no way she could have something up her sleeve. I was just being paranoid I told myself as I sighed and looked over at Erik as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I took a deep breath as Hank walked off the witness stand and walked over to Alex as Alex patted him on the back. "Raven Xavier you are charged with attempted murder in the first degree. This means you will get 10 years in prison and be on 2 years on probation." He said as she stiffened. This was a harsh sentence I thought to myself but hopefully this would teach her to never do this again. I thought to myself, as the police officers cuffed her and then began walking out of the court house. When she was by me she glared at me, "I hate you." She whispered that promised something in return for what I had done to her.


	12. Ending On A Happy Note

After everything that happened in the past 5 years our lives has finally slowed down and actually became happier. Erik is teaching now at our school if you can believe that, our children are now 10 years old and are so much like Erik and I. He is teaching History and surprisingly he is very good at it. He connects with the children in away that sometimes even I can't, Alex is happier now with Erik being back. I had known all along that Alex had always looked up to Erik as if he was a father figure for him. I became pregnant again with a little boy that we named David Jacob Lehnsherr in honor of a childhood friend of mine and after Erik's father who was killed in Germany during World War 2. Xavier's school for the gifted was opened five years ago and we now over 300 children that have many gifts and have sadly been traumatized in one way or another. Getting their trust was key in many ways for them to open themselves up and trust in their powers so they could learn to control it. At first it was a chore for all of us Sean would counsel them while Hank would speak in a language they could barely understand but in yet would feel comforted by it.  
I know that when he gets onto one of those rants it means he is comfortable around you to open himself up that way and it always brings a smile to my face. My children have grown so much, though Raven still haunts me to this day, I still wake up with nightmares that leaves me shaken. The children will wonder what is going on with me when I have one of these episodes that leaves me unable to teach them anything. Thankfully Alex has been watching me and actually been learning under me for the last five years that at these times he is able to take over for me. Emma Frost has also become a teacher at my school which had at first made me wonder why she wanted to do this then spending more time with her I learned that she couldn't naturaly have any children of her own and she had always loved children so this was her passion. She wanted to help reach other children that needed our help so she could at least feel like she was being a mother in a way to these children. She was teaching literate to them and the children seemed to enjoy it. Scott, Alex's brother became enrolled at our school when he had used his powers on a bully in his school, their parents had no use for him anymore so they wanted him gone. So Erik and I took him in gladly with open arms as he bonded with another student of ours named Jean Grey whose parents had also shunned her.   
Everything was now falling into place the old house that I had grown up in with Raven was now a school. All the horrors of the place was now turned into happiness, this place still at times made me remember when times had been different and left with despair. My father had died when I was seven years old and my mother had turned to the bottle. She also turned to my father's best friend Kurt for comfort in this trying time leaving me alone with my grief and lack of understanding at this new world that I was now living in. She turned her back on me and soon Kurt would back hand me for many reasons. Cain his hellish son would lock me in the closet for a time without food or water. Raven was a comfort when she had come to the house the night she was stealing food. She was someone that I could talk to because she too was different and was not afraid of me like my own family was, then when we had gotten older she had begun to change. I had just become so blinded to who she was that I never saw these changes in her until we had met Erik. She had gained a crush on him thinking the attention he was showering on her was love when it was all about trying to get her to gain in confidence. Her jealously of me came out and now she was in jail where she was being treated wore than when she was with us. I wish in so many ways that I could have helped her but then Erik's voice would fill my mind and tell me that if she had wanted my help she would have asked for it. I found out two months after she had been jail that she had given birth to a baby boy and she wanted nothing to do with him. I was his only living relative alive for his father was died. I took him in raising him as if he was our own, he was blue like his mother and had the power of teleportation like his father. I was happy with how our life has been, its happier now filled with laughter and joy I guess you could say that our life has ended on a happy note.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing this fanfic so bare with me.


End file.
